quiet moments
by Ralph Lionheart
Summary: Set at the end of volume 5. Ruby and Oscar share a few Quiet moments together after the battle and talk about whatever is on their minds. Rose Garden Fluff -Oneshot


Quiet Moments

(A/N) This is just a small dabble that I haven't been able to shake out of my mind. Set Directly after the battle of haven and before they depart mistral for Atlas. Ruby and Oscar share a tender moment and some reflection on the rapid fire changes that their lives have underwent in the previous months.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any characters. And this is written purely for entertainment, and not monetary gain.

It was over... Salem had made her play and cinder and company finally made a move for the relic beneath Haven academy. And despite the Betrayal of professor Lionheart, and Raven Branwen apparently having a momentary falling in with Salem, and even an attempt at chaos by the white fang, the remnant of Beacon Academy came out on top. Managing to repeal Cinder and her forces, and secure the artifact. While Blake and the Faunus showed up to foil the white fang and fully reassemble team RWBY assisting in the final push that had Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel on the ropes before Emerald managed to unleash an illusion strong enough to allow them to escape. While cinder and raven disappeared in the vault. But for Ruby Rose she was Struggling to call this a win...

Weiss had been grievously wounded, but thanks to Jaune and his newly acquired semblance nothing came of it other than some extra bumps and bruises and some extra fatigue for Jaune. The fact that cinder had nearly managed to take another of her friends right in front of her weighed heavily on the girl and also seeing Oscar pass out directly after the fight over Blake's shoulder also didn't do much to fill her with Joy despite being reunited with her sisters in all but blood. (even if Yang actually is blood.) It was only Qrow catching him and waving her off. Signaling that it was only fatigue that had laid him low. Stopping her from running over to see what happened to her new friend and recent sparring partner.

It wasn't long after Yang had returned from the vault carrying the artifact and reporting both cinder and raven having either been defeated or otherwise escaping in the chaos. That they returned back to the house they had been staying in prior to the battle the Mistriallian council speaking with Blake's parents about the Faunus that had shown up to defend haven academy along side the hunters and the local police forces. Blake as Sun had both managed to slip away Ghira waving for Sun and his daughter to make their exit with the group from Beacon. The weary crew arrived at the house fairly quickly Qrow carrying the artifact as well as the unconscious Oscar. Taking the boy and upstairs and away from the main group so Oscar might recover, while Qrow probably wanted to have a quiet drink and a chance to study the relic.

For the first little bit things had stayed relatively peaceful everyone still silently processing what had transpired the shear chaos of the previous hours demanding it. But eventually Nora came around, "You Guys We totally just defended Haven and Mistral!" she said like it was a grand epiphany.

The others in the crowded living room all looked at her. "yeah we did didn't we?" Jaune says with a slight laugh as he looks at her through his hand covering eyes still shaking off the effects of expending so much Aura so quickly through out the fight and then Healing Weiss with his semblance.

This led to other comments from the room eventually everyone's spirits lifting enough to bring the room to a small party like atmosphere as Team RWBY reconnects and Sun is telling a potentially embellished story from his and Blake's adventure in Menagerie. Blake actually giving the real events to Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. Though for ruby was having trouble paying attention to much of anything. Her head swimming with thoughts. And for the first time in a long time she doesn't feel comfortable in the room full of people. Some of her older socially awkward tendencies creeping back up, thanks to all the anxiety she had felt during that fight and if she were honest everything that happened from the time she left patch as part of Team RNJR.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asks waving her hand in front of her sisters face startling her briefly. Ruby shakes her head her hair shaking wildly as she clears her head.

"w-what? I am fine!" she says feeling awful that she zoned out. "I am sorry Blake please go on." she says a slight flush creeping up on her cheeks as she chews her lips and gently grinds her boot against the floor trying to shake the funk she finds herself in. it's like her mind is wrapped in cotton and she cant quit running the battle through her head.

"It's fine ruby it's been quite a day. I was just talking about a Grimm that Me and Sun encountered on the trip down to Menagerie." she says recounting the tail of the battle on the boat when she was shocked to see Sun had decided to follow her. Her eyes flicking over to the young man now and trying not to grin at his antics. "Ruby if your not feeling well you don't have to stay here. We can all catch up as a group tomorrow." she adds before looking a little down cast. "I promise I won't be going anywhere again." she adds still feeling awful about having abandoned her team in some ways despite the nearly instant forgiveness of the other girls.

Weiss and Yang both nod in agreement seeing that ruby is not her normal self right now. Yang knowing that sometimes her sister doesn't do so well in social settings or in crowded rooms. Combined with the life and death struggle of earlier she can easily see why ruby might not be her normal self.

"Blake, don't be down on yourself we already told you understand why you did it. and thank you guys for giving me a free pass. It's just so much has happened and I don't know how to feel about it all. Can we do breakfast tomorrow?" ruby asks a warm feeling sprouting in her chest seeing all of her best friends being so understanding of her flaws and quirks.

"as long as there is coffee I think that sounds lovely." Weiss says grinning at her partner. "though what you do to coffee is sometimes hard to watch." she quips referencing ruby's tendency to over sweeten and use more than a little cream when she drinks coffee. Ruby just huffs a little and sticks her tongue out at her causing them all to giggle.

"sounds great even if coffee is gross without cream and sugar." ruby says before she bounces off for the stairs as the others wave her off. Seeing some of her original spark still in her the others now know for certain she will be fine after a little extra time to herself. Ruby lets out a heavy sigh as she reaches the top but nearly flinches when a loud cacophony of laughter and voices erupt below her yang now joining in on what ever antics are taking place down stairs with Nora and Sun. "looks like I got out just in time." she says her shoulders slumping slightly as she starts making her way down the hall. Her mood and fatigue just not up for being that social.

She Stretches as she walks feeling the aches and pain in her body slowly fading as her Aura slowly approaches her normal levels. 'I guess I am lucky to only have a few bruises as I do considering everything that has happened.' she mutters under her breath nearly more thought than actual speech. She sees Oscars room and decides to poke her head in and actually check up on the boy now that she has a moment alone to do so. His bravery today had been one of the many thoughts ping ponging around her scattered and adrenaline frazzled brain. She was more than a little impressed that the boy who was merely a farm hand a few months ago walked willingly into a situation trained huntsmen would hesitate to enter and then hold their own admirably. With only a fraction of the training someone like her or the other members of Team RWBY or JNR had.

She pushes open the ajar door a little and is slightly surprised to see her Uncle Qrow sitting in a chair next to the bed the Artifact in one hand and flask in the other. Oscar had been laid in the bed with the covers drawn over him as he rests deeply. "Oh hey uncle Qrow, How is he?" Ruby calls to him getting his attention as he takes another pull from his flask.

"Hey Squirt, He's fine just gassed from the battle. His Aura isn't as potent as yours or mine, as he just started training so this was honestly quite the ordeal for him." he says looking at his niece as she steps further into the room. "what brings you up here?" he asks as another raucous round of voices filters in behind her. "sounds like it's getting a little more energetic down there." he remarks taking another pull.

"Yeah that's kinda the problem I'm just not feeling up to it." she says with a small melancholy smile. Something that is typically very out of place on the silver eyed girls face.

"Really? I figured you'd be excited to have your teammates back as well as all your friends making it out of this battle intact." Qrow asks his red eyes holding his niece with compassionate regard.

"I am!" she says louder than she really wanted especially with the sleeping boy near by. "I am, but I don't know everyone is in such high spirits and I just feel down for some reason. I don't want to ruin it for them..." she says with a heavy sigh. "I mean did we really win?" she asks looking at Qrow for answers.

Another pull from the seemingly bottomless flask and crow regards her for a few more seconds. Part of him surprised by this change in her but another less so knowing these months have worn on her and they haven't had a chance to really sit and process any of it.

"Well I guess that's a manner of perspective." he says with a shrug. "I mean we got the relic, no one who was really on our side died, that's always a positive." he said pointing with the flask. "we have more allies now and haven didn't get over ran by Grimm. Those are all wins. Where did we loose kiddo?" he asks gently

"Weiss nearly died and I was powerless to do anything to stop it. In fact it might have been my impulsive actions at the start of the fight that set everything in motion." she says some of her self anger finally boiling to the surface. Displeased with how the site of cinder made her loose her cool again. "And then Oscar pushed to hard and it could have cost him. We all know how dangerous it can be when you push your Aura to far. I cant help but feel like we just got really lucky and that if Lionheart hadn't been such a coward we probably would have lost someone. And I cant help but feel like I didn't do enough or that it was my fault especially when Emerald took me out when I got distracted by cinder." she says her facade finally cracking a little her uncle one of the only people she could ever vent like this to.

Qrow leans back against the back of the chair and stretching. "Hell Kid, if you were a little older I'd offer you a sip of this." he said gesturing to the flask sounding a little more drunk than previously. "I'd be lyin' if I told you you're wrong. Luck even my own bad luck had a factor to play in this outcome." he said before standing and moving a little closer to her. "look don't beat yourself up about what happened to your friends. You were doing your best and fights like you had with cinder are personal and that always makes things difficult." he says pocketing the relic and placing that hand on her shoulder. "we are all huntsman, even the pipsqueak given the company he keeps." he says with a lopsided grin. "we chose this life and we chose to fight this fight. If something happens to one of us you can't place the responsibility of that solely on yourself. It was our choice to be involved." he says giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Ruby this is going to be a long fight. And with my luck bad things will happen during this fight the stakes are to high for things not to go wrong." he says seriously. "take the chance to celebrate the good things when they happen because there might be times later where there really isn't much to celebrate at all." he says as more laughter filters in from below. "seems like they have found plenty to celebrate." he mutters hoping the place isn't getting trashed.

"you're right uncle Qrow. Everything really did come out for the best. I just hope Oscar didn't push it to hard." she says giving the man a hug and looking over at the unconscious boy. "i am still not really feeling up for a party so I think I will stay up here. Maybe even sit here and keep an eye on him for a little if you want to go make sure they don't trash the place." she says with a real smile this time.

"thanks kiddo." he says ruffling her hair. "your mother would be damn proud of the woman you have become." he says showing he might be more drunk than normal given the emotional nature of that statement. He looks to the flask and then back to ruby before muttering. "ah what the hell you guys have faced more than most adults why not?" he says before offering her the flask. "go ahead and take a pull you earned that right." he says a mischievous glint in his eye wondering what she will do on the spot.

She looks at him incredulously for several long moments eyes darting between the flask and him several times. Before she laughs and pushes the flask away. "uncle Qrow you're to drunk right now. I am not about to try that stuff." she says guiding him out of the room. "go have fun with the others but lets not get everyone drunk." she says making Qrow chortle having gotten a decent rise out of his niece.

"suit yourself kid. More for me." he says before making his way down leaving Ruby alone with the unconscious Oscar. Ruby re enters the room and sits in the bedside chair looking over the boy as he rests. Her thoughts turning to his unique situation. Housing the soul of her former headmaster. Whom apparently is a cursed wizard responsible for shaping much of remnant as she knows it. She really doesn't know how to feel about Professor Ozpin now knowing the truth about the maidens and Salem even the apparent truth of the world the gods of creation and destruction having apparently made humanity as their master compromise.

'This all sounds so believable...' she mentally vocalizes as she works through the information one more time hoping that this will all start making more sense if she does this one more time. She moves through everything that has happened from leaving Patch, Fighting the Geist Early on, hordes of standard Grimm, the battle with Tyrian and the nearly immediate fight with the terror known as the Nuckelavee while her uncle was poisoned by the scorpion fauns.

Ruby lets out a heavy sigh as she feels her right hand give a involuntary twitch and her left grips the hem of her skirt more tightly. Those last two fights were the ones that really began to stress her and where she felt she failed the people around her the most barring perhaps this latest battle. 'I thought I learned my lesson with the nevermore during initiation.' she thinks in a self defeating huff as she sits back. Feeling her actions in hindsight were childish, having ignored Qrows commands to stay back and inserting her self in the battle against the deranged Faunus. Then the pure horror of her uncle slowly dyeing only to be attacked by a Grimm so horrifyingly powerful... Ruby couldn't have thought of a time where she felt more afraid. Another deep breath and she tries her best to separate from those memories and the emotions they stir.

Her eyes drift over to the sleeping form of Oscar, "ya know he cant have had it very easy through all of this either." she mutters quietly to herself a small smile mysteriously spreading on her lips as she looks at him. deciding her self imposed pity party will really do no one any good. "I am just going to have to better, be better for everyone's sake." she says leaning back cool silver eyes still watching the rise and fall of the young mans chest as he rests. Her thoughts wondering what it must be like to just wake up one day with memories that don't belong to you, and a voice in your head telling you that you need to leave the only life you have ever known and embark on a quest for the very survival of humanity as you know it. And then leave with little more than the clothes on your back to boot. Ruby wasn't afraid to admit that she was more than a little impressed by the young mans character.

It had been a lot of fun getting to know him after their first awkward encounter thanks in large part to her uncles inability to stay sober for any great length of time. And even better once they had all started training together. It was amazing to watch Oscar practice both with Ozpins cane and unarmed. It might have been being linked to Ozpin but either way Oscar proved to be a natural in combat very quickly learning to hold his own. Ruby smiles genuinely now remembering the first time they sparred unarmed and she had won handily only for Ozpin to take control and very quickly remind her she still had plenty of room to progress and that Oscar wasn't at full strength yet.

That had been another frequently entertaining idiosyncrasy of being around Oscar his frequent dialogues often exasperated and out loud with the voice of her headmaster residing in his head. Or the often ungraceful switch in control between the two when Ozpin wanted to demonstrate a technique or physically prove a point. She also noticed how often times Oscar would stand in a way similar to what she had seen the headmaster carry himself back in beacon as well as often speaking way more formally than needed around his peers.

"Ms Rose, Sorry I mean ruby?" a voice calls nearly making her jump and focus her attention back to the boy she'd just been idly day dreaming about. Oscar seems to have regained consciousness as her silver eyes meet his green and orange ones. The boy developing a slight blush for having addressed her as Ozpin would have unintentionally. "Sorry it's very hard to distinguish his thoughts and feelings from mine when I first wake up." he says unable to hold her eyes for more than a few seconds feeling embarrassed for his slip.

"Oh! Hey Oscar glad to see your awake." Ruby said with a grin, "How are you feeling?" she asks worrying her bottom lip a little with her teeth a little. Suddenly worried that it might be awkward that she is in his room.

Oscar takes a minuet to assess himself a little moving and trying to talk to Ozpin in his head. Headmaster doesn't reply but his presence is still there in the back of his awareness. His body moves but every motion brings with it a dull ache and his head is throbbing slightly. "i feel like I got worked over with a bat." he says with a slight groan as he tries to sit up. He manages it and lets out a heavy sigh as he does his eyes shut as the room spins just a bit.

"yeah you passed out right after Salem's goons retreated." she says watching the boy carefully. "you expended a lot of your Aura in the fight. You're probably feeling the after effects now. Intense body ache, muscle spasms, and headaches?" she lists and he nods his head grimacing as his leg gives a twitch involuntarily. He looks to the night stand and sees a glass and pitcher of water and reaches for it. But can't really get to it with out shifting to much bringing about another round of discomfort. "Here let me!" Ruby says quick to hop and and walk around the bed to pour him a glass glad that her presence can at least be of use.

After pouring it she hands him the glass. Their hands brushing as Oscar takes it. Ruby feeling a warm Sensation as does Oscar along with a tingling that ripples up his arm making the glass shake precariously his nerves and motor function definitely not normal but still registering how surprisingly soft her hand is despite the long hours slaying Grimm and practicing with her scythe Crescent Rose.

He fights down a blush both from being so weak right now in front of someone he see as so strong as well as the fact that he just touched a pretty girls hand. 'get it together pine, now isn't the time for romance and Ruby isn't exactly in your league. Not to mention you happen to house her former principal that's only has to be a little awkward for her.' he chastises himself, as he brings the glass to his lips and takes several slow gulps of the cool liquid feeling a little life returning to him as he drinks. "T-thank you Ruby." he says afterwards grateful for the help.

"So I take it everything is okay? We did manage to secure the relic right?" he asks and breaths a sigh of relief when she nods her head yes.

"we have the relic and haven still stands. We managed to drive off Salem's goons. And Blake my missing teammate showed up with a group of Faunus from Menagerie along with her parents and our friend Sun and foiled an attack by the white fang." she says while smiling reassuringly watching as Oscar take another slow drink from the glass..

"No one else was hurt?" he asks her, and he notices her frown for a second before she answers.

"Weiss was shot by Cinder while you were fighting That Hazel guy. She was wounded pretty bad." she says her shoulders tensing a little as she told him. "but thankfully Jaune discovered his Semblance and was able to use it to save her life. Turns out he can push his aura into someone and use it to bolster that persons increasing the rate that someone is healed by their aura. He really saved her life." she says trying to smile but it not quite reaching her eyes.

"Well that's great that he did then. But you seem upset, Are you okay?" he asks seeing the tension as he worries the hem of her skirt a little with one hand.

"I am fine only a few bumps and bruises nothing my Aura couldn't handle." she says still attempting the smile before it totally fails. "Nope Nothings wrong with me, just peachy really." she says her voice starting to sound fake even to her own ears.

Oscar just looks at her this time holding her cool silver eyes with much more ease his concern for the girl ratcheted up to a level far beyond normal. Unable to not see the little signs that everything is not okay. She sits back down still fidgeting with the hem of her skirt worrying the edge and smoothing invisible wrinkles along it. A sudden tightness in his chest slowly forms as he watches her. This isn't the quirky, often hyperactive, and in his opinion supremely capable huntress he is used to seeing. This is a young girl barely older than him that like him has been thrust into extraordinary circumstance and forced to sink or swim. Live or die. Oscar sighs gently, 'it was foolish to place you on a pedestal Ruby, I am sorry...' he thinks as he comes to the realization that she is holding it together for the others and himself. Shoving her emotions aside for their benefit. It's not very different than how he tries to project a calm facade when around the others but frankly finds himself terrified of the events happening around him and the things and if he is honest the person inside his head.

Ruby finds her self lost in Oscars gaze as she sits worrying her lip a little as she tries to find the words to brush off his concern not wanting him to worry about her. Feeling as if she has to be the strong leader for everyone and that her own needs and emotions are less than that of those around her. But there is something in his eyes that breaks down her resolve. It's not pity, nor any other judging emotion she can think of. But in that moment she sees genuine concern in his eyes. And she feels her will to keep up the act she has had in place for most of this journey nearly break. "I am fine Oscar I just had a headache myself from over extending my Aura a bit as well and wanted to get away from the noise downstairs for a while." she says trying one last time to brush his concern aside. "i was just looking to find a few quiet moments after everything that's happened." Probably the only honest statement she has made sense he asked her what's wrong. She tears her eyes from his and looks down on the verge of being unable to hold back her thoughts not wanting to give voice to them any more than she had with Qrow. "i only stopped in to speak with Uncle Qrow he was at your bedside when I found him. I'll let your rest I am sure tomorrow will be draining even if there won't be any fighting." she says as she stands turning to leave.

"Wait Ruby!" Oscar says reaching out not able to shake what he seen in her eyes from his mind. Without conscious thought his hand reaches out and takes her wrist gently holding her in place. "Ruby can we talk for a bit?" he asks his heart thundering in his cotton filled ears, as he ignores another round of dull aches caused by his motion. The woolly feeling in his mind and body making this more difficult than needed. He still cant bring himself to do nothing. "look, I cant pretend to know what your thinking or going through." he says as she stops trying to leave when he doesn't let go when she tugs against his hold lightly. "But I am willing to listen. I am not like the others, I am not a huntsmen. I hardly know what is going on in my own head anymore. And I am not much use right now, but I can listen, and you can be honest with me. It won't change how I think of you." he says giving her wrist a gentle squeeze as he lets go. Trying not to hyperventilate sure that he just totally over stepped their boundaries and that she was about to be rebuked for making assumptions about her.

"Oscar..." Ruby says a little shocked by his actions. She looks at him for a moment before closing her eyes. A single tear suddenly streaking down her left cheek. "I am sorry I worried you. But I am fine I promise, there has just been so much happen so fast and I can hardly keep up with it all. Everything has become one giant blur of life and death encounters. Its been this way for months, virtually from the moment we left Patch." she says sighing her shoulders sagging and her head bowed feeling the weight of the past months on her shoulders. She feels like she is lucky to still be standing beneath it.

Oscar gives her a warm looks as he reaches back out and takes her hand to tug her towards the chair by the bed smiling as she complies. "i can empathize, I mean just a few short months ago I was just a hand on my aunts farm. And now here I am." he says gesturing around the room. "this is not how I imagined my year to play out at all." he says with a slight chuckle. Smiling when he hears Ruby giggle lightly. The sound musical almost like the tinkling of a bell or the chimes on the front porch of his aunts farm.

"You mean you didn't think you'd be a huntsmen fighting to save all of humanity as we know it?" Ruby manages to quip her smile growing a little as Oscar shakes his head with a emphatic no. "Honestly I can't say I did either." she says leaning back in her chair watching as the boy finishes the rest of the water in his glass.

"Really so Ruby Rose Huntress Extraordinaire didn't see the world calling upon her services this soon? I am just a farm boy I try not to have delusions of grandeur like that to often." Oscar says this time earning a halfhearted raspberry for his deadpan delivery of that first sentence.

"Hey that's Queen of the Huntresses to you!" she says as they both laugh the cheesy vibe of the conversation. "But your more than just a farm boy Oscar. You're every bit as much a huntsmen as I am. Don't sell yourself short" she says reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. "You have come so far even in the short time since you dropped Qrow on our doorstep after you found him in that bar." she says doing her best to be encouraging even in these moments where she isn't fully "herself".

"Perks of having a thousand year old wizard in your head I guess." Oscar says with a shrug the praise making him feel uncomfortable. Feeling like he wouldn't be capable of doing anything without Ozpins strength. But he chooses not to comment on it for the time being. Rather wanting to focus on the girl in front of him and making sure that she is okay. "So what did you think your life would be like this year? Before the fall of beacon that is?"

"Hmm" she hums in thought a hand coming up to stroke her jawline and paw at her face, her brow furrowing in thought. She honestly hadn't thought much about it because it would have done them no good on the road to Mistral. "I don't really know honestly. I guess after the Vytal festival wrapped up we'd go back to classes for finals and then break for summer. I guess Yang and I would have gone home to Patch and killed time until our second year started. And then it would have been like the first. We would attend classes and sharpen our skill and work on our team. Maybe get the chance to fight a few more Grimm. But nothing quite like this. We used to talk about going off on epic adventures and saving the world all the time as kids. But actually being in the situation is almost enough to make you wish you never even thought of it as a kid." she says wistfully kicking her legs out and stretching lightly in her chair as she talks. "doesn't sound very huntress like to not wish for high adventure thought does it?" she ask as she looks up to the ceiling.

"No it sounds reasonable to me. We aren't characters in a fairy tale. I don't think anyone who wants all of humanity to live or die based on their success would be sane." he says gently. "especially after the encounters we have had up to this point..." he says voice trailing off as his mind flashes back to his fight with hazel. "I used to wish anything would happen at the farm to break the repetitive cycle of days. Maybe not on the scale of effecting the survival of man kind. But something that wasn't farm work." he says looking up at the wooden panels that make up the ceiling. "i guess in the end both Child Ruby and Child Oscar got what they were looking for. Didn't they?" he says looking at her with a small smile as she nods her head in agreement.

"we really should have been careful what we wished for huh?" she says as they share a few quiet chuckles. "But again Oscar you did great out there. You more than held your own, you made a difference in this battle." she says noticing that the boy slipped back into memories of the fight.

"Not really, I didn't really do much of anything. Ozpin was in control for most of the fight against Hazel." Oscar says looking down the feeling of having control of his body supplanted by Ozpin was disconcerting to say the least. Normally Oscar had to will or at least be willing to grant control. This time it had been a sudden change one moment in control of his own body and actions. The next a bystander in his own body observing the world through his own eyes still but almost from another perspective. Oscar didn't like it and that was clearly showing on his face.

"Did something Happen with you and the professor?" Ruby asks noticing Oscars Green eyes grow cold and stormy and tension build in his Jaw line and shoulders as he looks past the door frame and into his memories.

"Oh, uh..." he says blushing a little his thoughts had entrapped him so fully he had actually become unaware of her presence despite having a conversation with her just moments prior. "It's nothing really, just some feelings and emotions that are hard to place. Occupational Hazard of housing the soul of a thousand year old wizard." he says scratching the back of his head as he does so. Mentally cringing as how fake his tone sounds just as Ruby's had prior. Another spasm decides to rack his body and he involuntarily flinches a bit as the dull ache across his body flares anew making him grown slightly.

"Oscar..." Ruby says wondering if she sounded so forced and fake when she tried to brush off his concern earlier. She sigh watching as he reels from after effects of a depleted Aura. "Oscar, you don't have to keep it all to yourself. I know that this is all new for you, and it has to be terrifying. On top of the whole two souls thing, I am sure this hasn't been a easy time for you at all." she says reaching out and grasping his hand squeezing gently. The skin slightly cool to the touch and a little clammy thanks to his currently depleted Aura. But she can feel him squeeze her palm in return and noting that his hands are rough and calloused despite having normally seen him in his orange leather work gloves. A testament to the hard work he has put in both on his aunts farm and here in mistral training along side the others. She blushes a little feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, realizing how forward an action like that could be taken but doesn't pull away having already committed to it. She notices his cheeks have turned slightly pink as well but decides not to say anything on it not sure what could

"Thank you Ruby, you're right this certainty hasn't been easy. None of it has. But I stopped you from leaving because I was concerned about you. I am fine." Oscar said with a small smile squeezing her hand gently before she feels his whole body tense for a moment and a heavy sigh escapes him as it ends. "Remind me to never deplete my Aura like this again." he mutters leaning back against the head board. A light sheen of sweat forming on his brow their joined hands currently forgotten as Ruby shoots him a concerned glance.

"Hey!" she says getting him to look at her as she sets him with a somewhat pointed look. Her silver eyes burning with the same intensity he had seen when he stood across her during a spar or in the heat of the battle just hours previously. A small part of him still finds that intensity in her gaze intimidating. Though another also finds it alluringly beautiful especially as her hair shifts as she leans forward the black and red gradiated locks framing her face further drawing him into he gaze. "If you don't want me to carry my burdens alone then you can't do the same thing." she says not in a heated or exasperated manner that one might expect. But her tone is soft nearly gentle full of concern but still backed by the steel like determination that burns in her silver iris's

Oscar doesn't reply quickly his mind still fogged as his body gives another shiver despite his light sweat. He cant help but take in the site of her leaned forward much closer to him than normal his eyes unfocusing from hers and flowing the sweep of her hair then her high elven cheeks and to her slightly pouted lips to the gentle sweep of her neck down to her shoulders hidden by her red cloak. 'Oscar you need to reply!' he finally snaps into action chastising himself once again for getting trapped in the haze around him and the beauty of the girl before him. His focus goes back to her face wondering if she leaned in even further while he was dazed as she seems awfully close. He blushes mightily as as he replies. "Y-You're right Ruby." he sighs as she leans back smiling her had gently squeezing his in support as they both realize that they haven't let go of each others hands. Their hold breaks and both are now bright red Oscar giving another shudder and a dull groan as a wave of pain slowly ripples through his body.

'what was I thinking!' Ruby says eyes wide and biting her lip gently as she fidgets momentarily as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart and push past her embarrassment. Her lack of experience in dealing with the opposite gender shining to the forefront. She never really interacted with guys at all outside her father and uncle Qrow. Even after being on a team with two men for so long she still wasn't used to it. Ren really wasn't one for close interaction and normally had Nora draped off him in some manner anyways. And Jaune felt distinctly like a male version of Yang if a little less over protective. They had a easy going sibling-esque comradery so much so it was probably only his presence that staved off most of her longing for her sister and the overwhelming guilt that she had for leaving her when she wasn't herself. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts as she heard him groan. "are you okay?" she asks embarrassed but still concerned.

"Yeah I think I am, just occasional shooting ache and it feels sweltering in here." he says reaching into his pocket to wipe his brow with the handkerchief he keeps handy in his pocket his farm hand habits never really going away despite the wizards influence. Something he was secretly glad for thanks to how many of the older souls mannerisms he was subconsciously picking up.

"it's not uncommon to feel flushed or hot as you recover from low Aura. That's your body trying to replenish it, the aches should also subside in a few more hours as your levels get back to normal." she says giving him a small smile. Wishing that the reason she felt flush was aura fatigue rather than having accidentally held a handsome boys hand. 'wait handsome?' she says her own thoughts surprising her. 'Oh Ruby you cant think like that right now.' her mental dialogue sounding awfully like a snippy Weiss. "I have been there a few times especially when I first discovered my semblance." she says with a laugh and smile as she recalls the memory. "i actually managed it a little before Yang unlocked hers even though she is older." her blush finally fading to a dull pink still tinging her pale skin, much to Oscars detriment as the blush only serves to make her look more radiant as the happy memory flits across her face.

"Really? That sounds like a story." Oscar said a small smile automatically tugging at his lips caused by the one on hers and the musical giggle that follows.

"You cant tell the others! Yang would kill me, if it got around." she says conspiratorially leaning in closer to him as if she has a secret to tell. "So we both unlocked our aura when we were fairly little I think yang was 12 maybe 13 so I was ten or had a close call with a Grimm but uncle Qrow managed to find us before it managed to corner us. But the fear and adrenaline of the moment was enough to unlock our aura. So about a year goes by after that and we both started training with our family. Yang was much better at fighting than me and she'd win any time we sparred. That was especially true before uncle Qrow took me under his wing and taught me how to fight with a scythe. We were sparring one day and I was getting really mad because I lost like five times in a row and Yang was rubbing it in a little bit to get a rise out of me." ruby said leaning back a bit and looking up as the memories play before her eyes. "i just wasn't as fast as she was and she could block anything I threw at her. Probably why I really don't like fighting unarmed... she says musing as she sits up straight crossing a leg over the other as she brings a hand up to rest her chin against. Oscar again noting how striking she looks especially in the dim light of the room the majority of it coming in from the shattered moon outside his balcony door.

"i was feeling so frustrated, and while Yang wasn't being very mean about it she was still teasing me..." she says trailing off as a smirk makes it's way across her face as she looks at him. "I just wanted nothing more than to rush her and wipe that smirk off her face. The next thing I know the world blurred around me and I ran head first into her!. And I mean literally head first." she says reaching up to rub a spot on her head like there was still a lump there. Earning a laugh from Oscar that was cut off with another spasm and a grunt of pain.

"Oh that's hilarious!" Oscar says sharing a wide smile as the image of miniature versions of the strikingly beautiful sisters colliding in a shower of rose petals and holding their heads on the ground eyes screwed shut. "it just hurts to laugh hard." he said with a sigh, but despite it hurting Oscar finally felt his body was slowly starting to come back under control the tremors becoming less frequent and the fog around him slowly fading a bit.

"Yang was out cold. She thought she had dreamed it until she walked back out side and watched my dad try to catch me. I may have ran about until I passed out. That was my first brush with aura fatigue." she says with a easy grin from the happy memories.

"So what is it like to move that fast?" Oscar asks always curious about her semblance. He finds it to be so different from the others at least in terms of presentation and the general command she wields over it. Ruby seemed to almost subconsciously tap into her power and use it as she pleases. A completely effortless and beautiful display of physical prowess.

"Well at first it was pretty disorienting. It's not like I am running fast or anything like that. So far as my family can tell my body actually turns mostly incorporeal and travels in the direction or to the destination I focus on. Though I cant pass through solid objects or anything like that. So maybe I still have physical form, it's nearly impossible to tell." she says scratching the back of her head and mussing her hair a little glad that it tends to lay back neatly instead of becoming wild and tangled like Yang's does. "It feels like you're falling but forwards... but you don't really have the sensation of the wind or anything around you. It's more like you are the wind..." she says blushing a little feeling slightly embarrassed describing the sensation of using her semblance like this. It feels strangely intimate despite having had other people like Weiss and Nora be pulled along side her.

"you are the wind..." Oscar murmurs repeating her words. "that sounds like you, a force of nature unto yourself." the words tumble from his lips without thinking and he hears ruby EEP and looks at her turning red. "did I say that out loud?" he asks a small note of panic starting to rise in his tone as he finishes. Her nod makes him only sigh and gently bump his head against the head board he is leaned up again. "I am Sorry... I..." he says with his eyes screwed shut unable to look at her due to his own embarrassment. "it's just you are all so strong. It's like nature itself sometimes bends to your. And I just remember that first day training with all of you. You sparred against Jaune and you were using your semblance..." he trails off feeling very embarrassed.

A uneasy silence settles in the room for a few moments. "Go on..." Ruby murmurs her voice barely a whisper behind her hands looking at Oscar with large eyes and more than a little blush, suddenly very self concision from the revelation that no one had ever said anything like that to her. Maybe because she grew up among huntsmen and semblance was just a regular part of every day life. 'I mean I guess everyone's semblance is based on some part their personality or appearance.' She thinks again surprised by how intimate that this line of conversation feels. Her heart hammering in her chest waiting for his next words. Suddenly more concerned with what someone had to say about her than she has ever really been previously it was such a foreign experience for her.

"Uh... Well there was this moment at the end of the fight you attacked Jaune so fast I could barely follow at the time because I wasn't ready for it. But I remember you used your semblance to disengage and you stopped in front of where I was standing some ways away. The sun was to your back and their was all these rose petals swirling about as you were crouched low ready to attack again Crescent Rose was behind you and I remember the sun catching off the blade and you had this glow in your eyes... It was the first time I had seen real huntsmen fight and it was kinda like in those movies they make but different... It was so much more real, somehow more visceral and you looked so very strong. And I was..." he trailed off his blush a very impressive crimson.

Ruby very nearly lurched forward as he trialed off again. His words sending her heart racing faster than any fight with the Grimm had up to this point. "I thought you looked very beautiful." he finally says his nerve shot and the last bit coming out at a very embarrassing pace. His chest tightening as he heard her gasp slightly. Unable to look at her he just picks a spot on the wall sure that he just ended this conversation and what ever chance he had at being friends with this girl. Ruby for her part was trying to process the compliment something she was not very used to hearing.

All her life that type of attention had never really been common place for her. As kids growing up mostly in isolation on Patch, her father, and uncle were really the only steady male presence in their lives. And sure they both did their best to make both Yang and herself feel special and pretty. But it was one thing to be told by family, and completely different to be told by someone else. And Yang had always been the one to garner that attention both growing up and especially at Beacon. Ruby fully knew that Yang was and Is a Bombshell type of girl. The perfect combination of Looks, Personality, and poise that made members of the opposite sex flock to her. And while on some level knowing that she wasn't bad looking, Ruby knew she wouldn't be what could be called every guys dream. Especially given some of her more awkward eccentricities that even she knew went against the norm for people their age. It was also really only exacerbated by the fact everyone at Beacon was at least two years her Senior. This left the diminutive reaper completely caught of guard to hear that she was beautiful least of all in the middle of a fight.

Still a small smile worked it's way onto her face as she finally dropped her hands back to her lap. "do you really think so?" she asked in a quite voice wanting to make sure that she didn't miss hear the boy. Watching him intently as he lets out a deep breath a hand covering his eyes as he steels himself before he looks at her finally meeting her eyes. Oscar nearly loses his nerve again as he sees her worry her bottom lip a little her eyes holding his with no anger or judgment just curiosity and maybe a little... Was that hope?

"Yes," He says quietly but not weakly. "I do think so, you are a very beautiful girl. I thought so from the moment we met." he says still waiting for her to show any sign of disapproval of his statement. A part of him suddenly praying that the currently unconscious soul inside him will not be aware of this conversation. Certain that the wizard wouldn't approve of anything that didn't further the cause they were fighting for.

"Oscar... Thank you, that's very sweet. You are actually the first person to ever say anything like that to me outside of my family." she says quietly looking down a slightly not wanting to get pulled further into his green eyes. A few moments pass by in silence before she grins and a small spark of mischief dances across her features. "you know your not to bad off yourself. I think Nora said your probably just a few month off of being handsome even if you won't ever match of up Ren." she says remembering when Nora was gushing about cute boy Ozpin showing up at their door. Ruby didn't say anything to the girl at the time but she would be lying if she said she didn't agree. Oscar was by no means misfortune. Possessing a Lean Figure conditioned by hard days in the fields still very much in the process of filling out much in the same way she was aware of how her figure had changed dramatically in the year since she had started at Beacon. She was sure that as time progressed and the life of a Huntsmen left their mark on the boy he would cut quite the figure. At least much more of one than he ever thought. "I think she is right you're pretty cute." she says before she giggles lightly as he turns tomato red and covers he eyes with his hand again.

Oscar let out a small exasperated groan, and shook his head now finding himself in the same hot seat that Ruby had just been in. who knew taking compliments could be so embarrassing? "I suppose turnabout is fair play isn't it?" he says and she laughs again not really helping his situation.

"It is..." she says with a easy smile her heart feeling light again as their conversation ebbs and flows the drama of the day now feeling very far away all thanks to this boy in front of her. "But I am not saying it just to tease you, I meant it. And I am thankful for what you had to say as well. I have never really put much stock into my looks. I never seen them as important to being a Huntress. But it is nice to hear a compliment every now and again. Especially when your sister gets them anywhere she goes." she says reaching over and grasping Oscars hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go lest she wind up holding onto it longer than she should.

"Then Thank you Ruby, and you are welcome." Oscar says trying not to laugh at how sheer panic has settled down to a perfectly contented feeling. For Oscar this moment sitting here with this young huntress has made all the chaos that has befallen him worth while. "Ruby, do you think we could move this out onto the balcony? I think some fresh air would do me some good. It's sweltering in here." He asks not sure if it's his lack of Aura causing the heat he is feeling or just the sheer volume of blood centered around his face from his awkward floundering before the pretty reaper.

"that sounds good, do you think you can walk with the aches and spasms? You don't want to push it to far to fast." she says grateful for the shift in subject. Both feeling a little bit of fear at where this line of conversation could take them next.

"yeah I think I can. My legs have stayed pretty calm now it just my arms and chest that keep twitching now." Oscar replies glad that the foggy feeling from earlier has finally faded. Though a small part of him wonders how much longer it will be before the Wizard wakes. The chance to have his body be truly his again. And not have that sensation of two trains of thought merging into one a welcome break. It didn't feel normal now, or at least like his new normal. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over the side and set the empty glass he'd be holding on the night stand next to the water picture before slowly rising. Happy when he managed to get all the way up and maintain steady balance as he stood there. Then he tried to take a step and felt a large wave of vertigo before imitating a baby dear and having his legs come out from under him.

Thankfully Ruby had been getting up and coming around the bed to join him and only had to take a single large step to catch him his body leaning into her side heavily as she threw a arm around her neck and her ow snaking around his waist to steady him. "Careful don't go to fast. You sure you want to go out? Or should we sit you back down?" she asks quietly concern etched in her gentle voice.

"I'd like to step out, I think I will be okay if you don't mind steadying me." He says her answer comes in only her pulling him into her waist a little more and taking better hold of the arm around her shoulders. "Thank you." he says gratefully as they take the first few uneasy steps across the room.

"it's no problem you'd do the same for me or anyone else." she says as they step slowly becoming more aware of the boy now pressed to her. The boy who admitted to finding her attractive a few moments ago... 'Yang never blushes like this! Its not fair!' the young warrior internalizes as she feels her cheeks begin reddening again. But she presses on undeterred her determination to help her new friend more than enough to overcome any small embarrassment. And completely unaware of a how similar the thoughts of the boy she was holding are.

Oscar for his part is doing his best not to hyperventilate suddenly having the lithe form of a young woman pressed into his side. 'Boys and girls are very different creatures.' the boy thinks exasperatedly. Unable to stop himself form noting how soft her from feels. Vastly different form the tapered lines and edges of his own body. But every bit as strong he notes as she easily helps him shoulder his own weight. He uses his free hand to slide the door open and the both finally step onto the balcony the trip only taking a few seconds. But feeling very long with the new and foreign energy surrounding them.

The cool night air swirls around them as they finally make it to the railing. Oscar reaching out and leaning against it. As he feels the breeze caress his heated face and his hair gently sway. The air crisp and clean as it carries the spicy smell of the near by bazaar mixed with the tang of urban dwelling,thankful that, that particular scent isn't overly strong on this night. As he breaths deep he picks up one more scent on the air. This one floral, roses and a hint of strawberry and a touch of sweet cream. It all blends together in a pleasant cordial. Something that in this moment tell the boy that all is how it should be. And that everything will be okay.

Ruby hangs close to Oscar as the breeze brings forward a slight chill. It isn't bitter and biting but rather refreshing and invigorating. She sees Oscar breath in deep and decides to do the same. Pine tar, mint, and hay feel her senses along with a the fragrance of the land. For a second she is back in the woods surrounding her home on Patch, Walking the familiar and peaceful paths there. She cant help but lean in a little closer wanting if only for a moment to linger in that peaceful feeling.

Neither make comment of it, both longing for it far to much even if they don't know what it is they desire. Just aware that they shouldn't break this moment because it isn't likely to happen again. Oscar doe decide to keep their conversation moving though, and bring it back to the original topic. "Ruby, I think we both started chasing rabbits." he says gently his voice quiet only carrying the scare distance between the two as they turn into one another to facilitate eye contact. "what was weighing on you earlier?" he asks voice just loud enough to be heard between them above the nocturnal sounds of the city around them.

He feels her give a little sigh, the breath just touching his shirt collar reminding him that they are both way closer than simple friends should be at the moment but neither seem troubled enough to move. "It's everything really, there has been so much happen in such a short time span..." she says trailing off and letting the sounds of the night take over for a moment. "I already spoke with Uncle Qrow about a lot of it while you were out. You don't have to listen to me complain." she says and gently lays her head down on his shoulder. Both of them stiffen for a minuet but neither decide against to act against it. The action intensely intimate and foreign to them both, it still felt right. Perhaps it was a subconscious desire for contact, some physical reminder that they both took a high stakes gamble today, fought evil, and won, that they came out alive. Maybe that's where this desire for closeness came from. Or perhaps they were both just so frazzled by their earlier awkward actions they could no longer bring themselves to care after they both essentially admitted to at least having a low grade crush on the other.

"You don't have to rehash anything you don't want to but I am your friend, I will always listen to anything you have to say." he says trying to keep his voice even as he tries to process the emotions and sensation that are coursing around his mind and body. His heart still racing as each breath draws in a little more of her fragrance making him idly wonder if it's her shampoo, perfume, or some magical after effect of her semblance.

"Thank you..." she nearly whispers pulling him tighter to her briefly in the approximation of a hug in their current configuration. "you know Professor Ozpin made me the leader of team RWBY back at Beacon right?" she asks and her feeling his nod through his shoulder answers her before she continues. "That job has been so much harder than I ever thought that it would be. I remember at first I thought that I got chose due to some great talent that I had or because I was such a better fighter than the other girls. And I threw myself head long into doing that job, and proving that he was right to pick me the then 14 year old girl with a scythe and this wide eyed dream to be a huntress like my mother." she says before taking a few moments to gather her thoughts. And perhaps enjoy the new experience of having leaned up against a cute boy even if she herself wasn't ready to admit that. She took another deep breath and looked out over their view of the city below them before continuing

"well eventually I learned that wasn't the case. I wasn't really stronger than them or really special in any meaningful way over them. In fact there were more times than not I had to rely on them just to survive an encounter." she says shrugging against him slightly. "but I realized that they relied on me in much the same way and that giving orders and being the strongest isn't what being a leader was about." She says letting another pause fill the air.

"So what did you find being a leader is about? He asks shifting a little so the railing is carrying most of their weight and his head leaning down to rest on the top of her head as they both relax into the other beginning to actually feel comfortable together in such intimate contact.

"For me it was more about supporting your team and encouraging them to be their best and being your best for their sake." her words bring a small smile to Oscar as he finds the sentiment of the words beautiful. "After that I had one of the best times of my life. We were all so very close and even though we were first year students it felt like we were making a difference all ready before we were even real huntresses." she says continuing on to give him an abbreviated account of everything they did leading up to the Vytal festival and Beacons eventual fall.

"Then the festival happened. I am sure you know all of this because of your situation with the professor don't you?" she asks suddenly embarrassed that she had been monologuing information that he basically already knew.

"Yes Ozpin did tell me about the fall of beacon but he didn't exactly have the full picture given the chaos of that night. But he told about how Salem's agents poisoned the crowd and the white fang dropping Grimm inside vale, beacon and the stadium. And how he failed to transfer the fall Maidens power to a student name Pyrrha but how it failed and how he... perished covering for his students to flee the vault. He didn't know anything beyond that. But he had a conversation with Qrow after our arrival to fill in those gaps." Oscar said fairly well informed thanks to his connection to the core of this war they are fighting.

"I seen Pyrrha die. I arrived just moments after Cinder shot her. She turned to dust right in front of my eyes." Ruby's voice now so low Oscar has to listen closely just to hear it over the night noises around them as she holds him tight not space between them now as she clings to him fully, the emotion thick on her words. Oscar for his part returns the one armed embrace knowing the girl needs his support now in any way she can. "As you know that awakened whatever power is in my eyes and when I woke up in my bed I had apparently repelled cinder and turned some horrible elder Grimm Dragon thing at the top of beacon tower into stone." A single tear works it's way down her cheek and drips onto his shoulder. "I didn't know what to think about it all I still don't I had come to accept that I was just a normal girl and was content to walk down the path of a huntsmen with my team. But when I wake up my team is gone and I apparently did something great and have no memory of it happening. One friend dead, and my sister injured and nearly taken from me as well." she says reaching up with her free hand to swipe away the few trailing tears that followed the first. "I feel like I failed as a leader that night." she says quietly "I felt like if I had been faster in getting to Pyrrha she wouldn't have had to die. I feel like if maybe I hadn't run off in my rage and determination to avenge my friend Penny maybe the rest of my team and especially Yang wouldn't have been wounded. I thought I had moved past my bad habits. I guess I was very wrong." she says with a sigh her head turning down against his shoulder breathing in the scent on Oscars Shirt, finding it soothing as they stand there beneath the shattered moon.

A silence settles between the two of them Oscar searching for the words and giving her time to process the emotions she is dealing with. "I don't have a lot of personal experience with situations like that. But Ruby I don't think you are a bad leader." he says feeling her sigh again this time her breath tickling his neck making him shiver slightly. "You cant put everything that happened on yourself like that. Your teammates made their own decisions on that night as well and it's not like you were all together as everything unfolded. From my knowledge your actions probably helped save a lot of lives especially with the Atlas Military being hacked and turned against everyone." Oscar says quietly hoping that his words can be a small comfort to the girl in his arms."Everyone here is apart of this Ruby and we all made the choice to be involved it's not your fault if one of us is hurt. Or even if one of us gets killed..." he says closing his eyes. The cool air swirling around them finally cooling him either that or his senses have finally grown more accustomed to the diminutive reapers presence as his side.

"I know..." she mumbles another shivering enduing breath on his throat. "I realize that on most levels but I still don't like my friends getting hurt much less dying, Seeing Pyrrha... like that hurt. It hurt so bad I never want to ever see another friend like that again. But I am not so naive to think that it won't. First Yang looses her Arm and now if it wasn't for Jaune we would have lost Weiss as well. It scares me that someone or several people in our group are probably not going to see the end of this journey." she closing her eyes and taking slow deep breaths trying to keep calm despite the fear that the thought causes to well up in the pit of her stomach.

"I know it scares me too. Especially seeing Ozpin memories and how long this cycle had gone on." Oscar says deciding to reposition them so that his back is leaning against the balcony rail and he can wrap the small girl before him in his arms. Giving her a proper embrace. She only stiffens for a second not having anticipated the change but quickly melts against him her slight weight not enough to drag him down despite his fatigued state. Her arms snaking around the firm contours of his muscled back as his hands find purchase on the flair of her hips before snaking around to hold her close at the small of her back."That's why I am determined to be the best version of me that I can. I may not have been raised to be a huntsmen or been trained. But I know I cant let that stop me. I have to pull my weight just like all of you have. And I think that so long as we all do the same and watch out for each other we can all have a chance at making it to tomorrow." he says a thumb slowly rubbing a circle on her back as he feels her slowly grip his shirt.

"I hope that your right. But thank you for listening to me. It's hard to talk to most of the others about this kind of stuff. They are all so used to me being this happy go lucky girl, or a warrior and a leader. I feel like if I talked to them about this I'd just make them worry about me needlessly." she says lifting her head to make eye contact for the first time in several moments. Her eyes shining brightly in the moon line with a few lingering tears and two faint tracks showing how deep those events still effect her. "So you know what has been eating at me and I feel better having given it voice." she says a small smile making it's way onto her face. "So can you tell me what happened with you and the professor during the fight?" she asks voice so full of concern Oscar finds himself unable to deny her under her silver gaze.

"in the beginning I was in control, It was me who fought Lionheart and started the fight against Hazel." he says quietly this time he is the one who rests his forehead on her shoulder as she keeps him close to her. Acutely aware of how her feminine form is pressed to him but rather than finding it uncomfortable or embarrassing it was calming and comforting sure he may be mortified by his bold behavior later. But for now he was thankful for this closeness, he lets out another breath this time it's Ruby's turn to shiver as it moves around her neck. "But Hazel was so enraged by Ozpin's presence, he felt it best he step in and handle that battle. Normally I have to will him to take control but this time he over powered me and suddenly I was a prisoner in my own body watching a fight for my/our lives and powerless to do anything about it." he says quietly that feeling welling up in him again until he feels Ruby tighten her grip on him and rub small circles on his back with one hand.

"That sounds Terrifying..." she says gently but genuinely that thought of being in a similar circumstance making her heart beat quicken slightly and a tightness develop in her stomach. She isn't able to say much more to that. The circumstance so beyond normal reasoning for her to process.

"It wasn't pleasant. But the professor isn't a evil man. In hindsight he was right and I should have ceded control to him in that moment. I am still not a huntsmen I don't even really know what my semblance is or if I even have one given my situation. And I am still not the most proficient fighter even if the professors muscle memory does help me compensate. It was foolish of me to try and take him on alone." Oscar admits having felt very childish when the memories of the conflict hit him again. "I currently feel like a liability when I am myself. I feel like my value only comes from being a vessel to the wizard. It's his knowledge, his magic and his ability that are important in the conflict and I am just Oscar Pine a farm boy that is way out of his depth." he says darkly his eyes screwed shut as he finally says what has been tormenting his dreams sense arriving in Mistral.

"Stop that." Ruby says in her gentle voice. "don't be so hard on yourself." she says reaching up and tangling a hand in the boys hair. Starting to gently comb her hand through the locks. The same way her father or yang would sometimes do when she was upset. It's only the slight gasp and startled shift that lets Ruby know how forward that action is and suddenly they both are blushing furiously and feel their hearts leap back into their throats. But she doesn't cease her actions and he doesn't ask her too instead he melts into her touch as he grips her tighter almost as he is afraid to let her go in that moment.

"You have just as much Value as the professor does and it's not because you are a vessel for his soul or anything like that. You have value because you haven't ran screaming into the night knowing what lies before us. And you have value because you are your own person. You are kind, and brave, as well as equally strong and gentle." she says glad they aren't looking at one another sure that her blush is brighter than the moon above them. "Oscar you are amazing, please don't think otherwise. The fighting and huntsmen stuff will come with time remember we chose this path a lot sooner than you did. But that doesn't make you any less of a huntsmen than us. No one here thinks of you as just a place holder of professor Ozpin. Or sees you as incapable. Uncle Qrow as actually more than a little impressed by your fighting today. He was the first one watching over you before I sent him away to get away from the others." she says knowing that the drunken reapers opinion carried weight among their group due to his connection to Ozpin and his wealth of experience as a huntsmen.

Several long moments pass as the two just stand there gently clinging to the other. Oscar buries his head in her shoulder nearly nuzzling her neck and cheek as she shakes his head ever so gently against her. "Ruby... Thank you, those words mean a lot to me." he says in a quiet and low voice. A shiver runs through the female reaper and she isn't sure if it's the chill on the wind or the low tone reverberating in her ear but she smiles none the less.

"Your welcome Oscar, you're my friend and besides us magicals have to stick together right?" she says and he looks raises his head to look at her with a little confusion. Their faces far closer than expected but neither pull back. "You have the whole two souls thing and the magic of a wizard inside you. I have these silver eyes... Neither of us really know much about our abilities and I think we both feel the expectation for us to use them to make a difference in this war. No pressure right?" she asks her tone light and smiling despite the truth and gravity of that statement. Oscar nods and smiles with her. The heavy emotions of the conversation finally starting to fall off as if carried away on the wind like the small cloud of rose petals that swill around them as Ruby flares her Aura having finally grown chilled by the cool weather.

With those emotions comes the realization that he has been cuddling her essentially from the time they stepped out onto the balcony bringing his flush back one hundred fold. It still doesn't stop him from breathing the word "beautiful." again though as he looks into her eyes and takes in the way her whole being seems to glow in the moonlight but especially those luminescent silver eyes. Eyes full of emotions he himself isn't familiar with much less aware of existing in his own deep greens.

"you said it again." she says but not teasingly so. Instead her eyes shift again suddenly determined before Oscar can register what's happening the reaper leans in holding his eyes the whole way. But at the last moment she hesitates and ends up missing her mark and kissing his cheek and right at the corner of his lips. Her lips are impossibly soft on his face and he stiffens in shock his mind not quite processing things correctly anymore as he is sure this is a dream. The kiss lingers and Oscar decides that if this is a dream he might as well make the most of it and moves to shift her lips to his and draw her in closer. But right at that moment a loud bang and a thump is heard from within the house and the two separate as if shocked. The quiet moment shattered around them as raucous noise drifting in form the stairwell and out to the balcony they are on.

Both of them are breathing hard and flushed red their hearts leaping inside their chests the spot where her lips had been feeling hot and tingling to the boy and her lips also a buzz from the foreign sensation. "I'm, I'm sorry... I better go make sure that Uncle Qrow isn't causing trouble." Ruby says in a slight panic sure she really and truly crossed the line this time. She makes to go dart away before her nerves completely fail her. But before that can happen Oscars hand catches hers and draws her back to him.

"Thank you Ruby I am glad that I can have a friend like you." he tells her and before he can over think it he leans in and kisses her gently his aim true over hers. The kiss is gentle and very chaste as if Oscar was still very afraid of upsetting the girl. But her harms quickly wrapped around his neck and his hand found that easy hand hold at the flair of her hips as she leaned into him. It wasn't like electricity or fire works or any of those descriptors commonly tossed in romantic prose or movies. But it was full of emotion, warmth, and care. It was the type of kiss that made it feel like you had been sitting by a fire for a few hours. A deep warmth that radiated always into your bones and a feeling of content bursting from their souls. For ruby this was better than anything that she had thought of as a little girl talking to yang about meeting some prince to sweep them off their feet.

Oscar on the other hand finally felt at ease he felt like he had found where he belonged in this group and that was right next to this young woman. For the first time sense he left the farm he felt like he had found home. And that their was a hope for the future.

All to soon they broke apart both breathless despite everything being so innocent. "I really need to go check on that.?" she said as another unintelligible wave of sound reaches them. "are you okay to make it back to the bed?" she asks he nods feeling much stronger now. Especially with the adrenaline of having kissed a girl fresh in his system.

"Go ahead, I'll be here." he says not wanting her to leave but knowing it would be for the best plus they both probably needed to get a handle on their racing hearts and emotions.

They shared a smile together one that would only ever be given when they were alone one that knew how much they shared together and how much more they could confide in the other. She slowly steppes back reluctantly leaving his grasp before she disappears in a swirl of rose petals and soon he can clearly hear her shout "Uncle Qrow!" as she arrives on the scene.

Oscar chuckled lowly to himself and turned to look at the shattered moon again as he felt the wizard within him finally stir. "Hello Professor, did your rest well?" Oscar asks not bothering to internalize his dialogue as his time alone ends again not sure what the professor would think of his recent interactions with Ruby but not particularly inclined to care at the moment as he brings his hand up to touch his lips. The feel of hers still fresh against them. Oscar knew from then on if Ruby asked him to do something and it was with in his power to do so. He'd see any wish she had granted.

A/N: Well that spiraled out of control quickly. I only intended this to be a few thousand words and just a little lighthearted fluff between two of my favorite RWBY characters, while I waited for volume six to start out. But here we are 13000 words later with a full fledged one shot.

This is probably the first writing I have done past the outlining and frame work phases in years. So I hope it doesn't suck and I hope I didn't do a piss poor job portraying the characters. Anyways feel free to leave me some feedback. I know there are lots of little mistakes here and there. But I don't really have a editor due to not writing all that often and I am horrible at proof reading my own work. I tend to automatically correct any mistakes in my head as I read vs actually see and fix the error.


End file.
